


Blair On Top

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Alphabet Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair On Top

:-0 two R rated scenes in one week! the world has gone crazy :-) saw the alphabet challenge and tried to fight it but couldn't, Jim and Blair won out as usual (those two can never seem to get enough of each other (g)) rated R, J/B 

disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to each other...uh...I mean Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly Productions. No money exchanged hands for this story. 

## Blair On Top

by Summer Rain  


Arching up, Jim tried to bring more of his body in contact with the the one straddling him. 

Blair smiled wickedly down at his lover who lay trembling beneath him. 

"Come on Blair...please" Jim said. "Don't tease me like this" he whimpered. Every nerve ending in his body was sensitized to his lover's touch. Fingers prepared Jim's puckered opening, preparing him for Blair's entry. Grabbing for Blair, Jim tried to pull him down on top of him. 

"Hands off Jim, you know the rules" Blair said huskily, but relenting and letting Jim leave a hand on his hip. 

"Inside of me..." Jim said pleadingly, his great need making him almost incoherent. 

"Jim don't worry I will be inside of you, I'm gonna ride you so hard you won't even remember your name when I'm done" Blair said leering down at Jim, delighting in the trembling that racked Jim's body at his words. 

Keeping his eyes locked on Jim's beautiful face, Blair reached over with his free hand to pick up the lube from the nightstand. 

"Let me" Jim said, taking the lubricant and stroking Blair's erection until he was well coated. 

Moving down, Blair kissed and licked his way down Jim's body, finally positioning himself at Jim's opening. 

No sound except for moans could be heard as Blair plunged into Jim's heat. Opening his mouth in a wordless cry Jim matched his lovers thrusts, trying to draw Blair further inside of him. Putting his hand around Jim's erection, Blair began to stroke him in rhythm with his own thrusts. Quivering beneath him Jim came all over Blair's hand, his sphincter tightening around Blair's erection causing him to cry out and shoot his seed into Jim's body. 

Resting his head on Jim's chest for a moment, Blair then pulled out feeling a loss at no longer being inside of Jim. Strong arms came around him as Jim pulled him into his embrace. 

"Thank you" Jim said tenderly, kissing Blair's brow. 

"Uh-uh let me thank you this time Jim...I love you so much, do you love me?" Blair asked shyly, he knew the answer but still liked to hear Jim say it. 

"Very much so, and I always will" Jim said tightening his arms around Blair. "Where did you learn your technique Chief?" Jim said his body finally returning to normal after the powerful orgasm. 

"X-rated movies...ha ha just kidding, actually it's you, you bring out the animal in me" 

"Your not the only one" Jim said noting the fresh love marks taking their place among the others along Blair's collarbone. 

"Zoo animals bite less than you do Jim..." Blair said jokingly "..that's okay I like when you _claim me_" his seductive smile turned into a grin when Jim rolled on top of him and proceeded to do just that.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
